Soumako Weekend
by ittoki-kun
Summary: Drabble de Weekend Soumako day 6: Touch/Sight. Drabbles represantando algo que estan haciendo por Tumblr, varias y pequeñas historias representando la tematica correspondiente, entra para leerlas
1. Day 1 : Angel

**_Hola, yo quise hacer lo que encontre en Tumblr de "Soumako Wekend". Asi que aunque fue algo tarde y ya es Martes, aqui vengo a dejar el que seria del lunes, disfrutenlo y el segundo si estara a tiempo._**

SouMako Week Day 1 : Angst/Fluff

Pairing : Sousuke/Makoto

**Aclariones : **Puede me haya quedado un poco Oc, pero espero les guste la pareja tanto como a mi, cabe aclarar que no tuve muy claro que significaba "Fluff", asi que espero estar en lo correcto.

**Esto esta creado sin fines de lucro y su unico proposito es entretener. Sin mas disfrutenlo**

* * *

><p>Makoto Tachibana era un chico que siempre se preocupaba por los demas antes que por si mismo y lo podria demostrar casi a diario. Pero este dia cargaba con una gran angustia en su ser. ¿Quien era el causante de la angustia del chico en ese momento?, facil es una persona llamada Sousuke Yamazaki.<p>

¿Como el ex-capitan de club de natacion de Iwatobi tenia angustia por uno de sus ex-rivales de Samezuka?, una pequeña razon esque desde que se habia mudado a Tokyo a ese departamento solo o eso creyo hasta que tuvo que poner un aviso que se rentaba un cuarto para poder pagar los gastos del apartamento, que por lo visto no era muy barato para el solo. Fue casualidad que el azabache fuera quien llegara a pedir la habitacion, aunque eso cree el peliverde, ya que cierto pelirrojo le comento para que le ayudara, por que parecia que irian a la misma universidad y podrian conocerse finalmente.

Por lo que desde ese dia se habian conocido y habia momentos que Tachibana agradecia a cada momento la llegada del tiburon ballena; ya que este le ayudaba con algun quehacer de la casa, pagar la mitad de la renta y cocinar, ya que en eso ultimo la orca de Iwatobi era pesimo. Pero eso no acababa ahi, si no tambien que hubo un momento que amboa chicos se enamoraron y de entre los dos Sousuke debo confesarse de manera inusual y frente a los demas conocidos, ya que el peliverde era demasiado timido para hacerlo, asi pudieron empezar una relacion intima ademas de solo ser amigos y compañeros de apartamento.

-¿Algun conocido de Sousuke Yamazaki?- Se alzo la voz entre los pensamientos del peliverde que lo pusieron alerta, pero alguien mas reacciono antes y solto un "Nososotros somos sus padres". Eso lo hizo regresar a la realidad en la que estaba ahora, donde su pareja estaba en una operacion, sencilla dijo el azabache, pero para el contrario era como de vida o muerte, No recuerda cuantas horas lleva sentado en esa incomoda silla del hospital, perdio la cuenta cuando pasaron 6 horas, pero el no se moveria hasta saber que el estaria bien.

-¿Ya puede recibir visitas?, ya ha pasado bastante desde su operacion?.. - Reclamo una voz conocida para el peliverde, la madre de Sousuke, una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos verdes.

-La operacion paso si complicaciones... El paciente acaba de despertar, pueden verlo. Pero solo una persona podra quedarse todo la noche...- Contesto con simpleza la enfermera mientras ojeaba con rapidez los datos que tenia sobre el chico.

-Señora Yamazaki... Me gustaria que me permitiera cuidar a Sousuke, ¿le parece?- Pregunto el joven con un poco de miedo, el queria velar su sueño como lo habia hecho durante 3 años desde el dia que empezaron a dormir, por lo que ante el asentimiento de la mujer le dedico una amable sonrisa y entre una breve despedida, la madre del azabache se despidio asegurando que su hijo estaria en buenas manos.

El peliverde fue guiado por un pasillo blanco con una escaza decoracion en las paredes, haciendo que hiciera una mueca involuntaria, aunque intento desaparecerla al pasar ppr una puerta y sonreir ante cierto chico frente suyo, el cual parecia algo agotado, pero no lo suficiente como para enviar a su pareja a casa.

-Yo, Makoto... Lo siento haberte hecho esperar, se atraso un poco la cirugia... - Comento algo avergonzado, por lo que le conto el doctor hubo pequeñas complicaciones en el momento de inciar, pero luego todo salio bien y le aseguro que con mas ejercicios para recuperarse, habia posibilidad de que su hombro pudiera sanar, no podria nadar como antes, pero podria entrar al agua sin temor de nada.

El azabache sabia que reacciones podria tener el contrario, asi que cuando lo sintio casi arriba suyo, rio levemente para quejarse al intentar abrazarlo, pero que su hombro izquierdo le doliera un poco le detuvo -Creo que necesitare mas que palabras pada disculparme, ¿no es asi?-

-Tonto... Sabes que me preocupaste mucho Sousuke...- Murmuro ante el comentario ajeno, para luego el de ojos esmeraldas viera al de azul verdoso con los ojos llorosos y luego de que un pequeño llando apareciera, el azabache le callo con un beso, que no tardo mucho en ser correspondido.

-Idiota, no es como si haya muerto, asi que... Anda acomodate a mi lado, quiero dormir un poco mas y lo mas seguro no has descansado por lo que me dicen esas orejas- Ordeno mientras le dejaba un espacio a su lado, el peliverde no tardo en aceptar y abrazarse al cuerpo del mayor mientras cerraba los ojos y dormir, notandose claramente agotado.

Yamazaki nunca diria algo como eso en voz alta, pero Makoto, su Makoto, era un angel guardian que siempre se preocupa por el. Asi que con ese pensamiento en mente, rodeo al menor con un brazo y cerro los ojos para poder descansar y pasar un agradable dia con el mañana.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Si llegaron hasta aqui, sabre que hice un buen trabajo, alguna felicitacion o sugerencia pueden dejarla en un review que sera bien recibido, sin mas les vere en el segundo dia de Soumako <strong>


	2. Day 2 : Triton

_**Aqui vengo a dejarles el segundo drabble que les prometi. Lamento las faltas de ortografia en ambas partes, es solo que mi tablet no me las señala por lo que no puedo saber en que me equivoco a menos que lo señalen ustedes, cambie el nombre por que cada historia se supone que es diferente y crei era lo mejor y sin mas espero la disfruten**_

SouMako Weekend Day 2 : Alternative Universe/Crossover

Pairing : Sousuke/Makoto

* * *

><p>Un dia como cualquiera, Sousuke Yamazaki habia decidido que era momento de correr por su recorrido preferido, la orilla de la playa, ¿su razon?, era su lugar preferido desde que tuvo su primer encuentro con "el".<p>

El recuerda un poco borroso eso, pero no es algo que podria olvidar con facilidad ya que podria decir que ese momento marco su vida. El junto a su amigo Rin habian ido en un paseo en bote con el padre de este, pero con la mala suerte que el clima cambio repentinamente y se creo una pequeña tormenta en medio del mar donde se encontraban con ese pequeño bote, pero como creyo que no pasaria nada se quedo cerca de la cubierta y en una de las olas que sobrepasaban al pobre barco fue llevado dentro del mar. Sousuke con la edad de 12 años era un nadador experimentado, pero incluso para el le fue dificil pelear contra la naturaleza del mar y termino siendo tragado por este, esa parte no puede recordarla bien, solo como algo rapidamente lo tomo al momento que perdia la conciencia. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando reacciono estaba en la orilla de la playa y su salvador, habia desaparecido dejando tras el un pequeño chapuzon y lo que para el le parecio, una cola de una sirena.

Obviamente nadie le creeria su historia, asi que tuvo que mentir que de alguna manera pudo regresar a la orilla nadando, dejando ese pequeño secreto solo para el.

El estaba pasando por un pequeño monton de rocas, cuando vio "eso"... O mejor dicho a el. Parecia tener la misma edad que el, cabello verde un poco oscuro y ojos esmeraldas, pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion era que de su cadera para abajo fuera una larga y llamativa cola, era un triton.

-¿Estas bien?, no te preocupes... No te hare nada- Dijo un poco nervioso, pero lo que menos queria era verse sosprechoso ante el contrario.

-Yo... no... puedo regresar...- Murmuro nervioso y asustado ante el chico frente suyo, no podia evitar recordar aun despues de 5 años. -Me lastime... la aleta cuando llegue aqui... no puedo nadar a casa...- Contesto temeroso, sabia que alguien malo podria aprovecharse de la situacion.

-Asi que ¿por eso me ves como si fuera a atacarte?, ni que fuera un animal para llegar a un extremo tan idiota...- Solto el azabache mientras se empezaba a acercar al triton, quien asustado empezo a temblar un poco. -Tranquilo... solo vere que tan mal esta tu herida, no te hare daño, ¿deacuerdo?- Trato de calmarlo mientras el pensaba "Es un miedoso aun teniendo casi la misma complexion que yo".

-Lo siento... ser una molestia... ¡MI NOMBRE ES MAKOTO!- Solto un poco nervioso al ver como el desconocido se acercaba a el con cada paso, aunque no espero que el otro soltara una pequeña risa. -¿Di-Dije algo... gracioso?-

-Es solo... que eres casi igual que grande que yo... pero eres muy miedoso, ¿no lo crees Makoto?. Mi nombre es Sousuke, un gusto- Solto el mayor con una inusual sonrisa en su rostro, para asi levantar lo que seria el final de la cola, para observar que la causa de la herida, era simplemente un anzuelo para algun pescado, asi que lo retiro con el cuidado posible que pudo aun con las quejas del triton -Necesitare hacer mas que esto... bueno, Makoto ponte esto ahi abajo- Pidio dandole su chamarra y sin avisar mas, tomo al triton en brazos y lo llevaria a su casa a curarlo, igual era muy temprano y nadie podra ver a su nuevo conocido.

-¡Espera!, ¿Que planeas hacer con-conmigo?, Sousuke bajame... puedo cuidarme solo- Intento defenderse para que el contrario le bajara, estar en ese tipo de situacion simplemente lo avergonzaba, pero el otro parecia no ceder y empezo a caminar con el, asi que en un intento de ocultar su rostro lo escondio en el pecho del que lo traia en brazos y murmuro. -Gracias... Por su ayuda...-

Y asi fue, como Sousuke terminando ayudando ese dia al "triton" Makoto, asi que a cambio de ese favor el azabache pidio verse en su lugar especial todos los dias, el peliverde al no encontrar excusa para negarse acepto y asi empezo una linda amistad entre un triton y un humano.

-Asombroso Sousuke-kun, si sigues de esa manera estoy seguro que llegaras a la finales...- Comento el triton con una amable sonrisa, como siempre mientras chapoteaba en la orilla del mar mientras veia volver al contrario a esta.

-No es para tanto, ademas te he dicho que quites el "kun", que soy mayor que tu, Makoto- Dijo en un pequeño reclamo para sentarse a su lado y se quitaba su gorra. -Aunque con este tiempo podre competir y poder conseguir un lugar en las nacionales... Lo unico malo es que tendria que irme por un tiempo del pueblo para las competencias... ¿Tu que piensas de eso?-

-¿Y-Yo?, ... Creo que es una buena oportunidad para ti...- Trato de sonar amable, pero tenia leve tristeza, le habia tomado tanto cariño como para dejarlo de ver de un momento a otro.

-Makoto... Tengo algo que decirte... - Llamo la atencion de su amigo, por lo que cuando vio que giro, lo primero que hizo fue robar un pequeño y sutil beso, nada extravagante pero lo suficiente para ambos para sonrojarlos. -Ahora si puedo recordarte...

la vez que me salvaste no me diste tiempo en agradecerte... pero no tenias algo con que contaras. La primera es que recordara que era una aleta del mismo color que la tuya... y la segunda, mi insistencia en verte otra vez... Asi que, esta vez... no huyas de mi y quedate a mi lado, ¿Te parece?-

FIN

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me quedo un poco largo siendo que era un drabble, pero me inspire y esto fue lo que salio. Espero haya sido de su agrado y sigan leyendo lo que tengo para ustedes. Lamento haberle cortado ahi pero es para dejar a la imaginacion~, mañana vengo a dejarle el tercer drabble de este Weekend Soumako, espero reviews con alguna felicitacion y critica, nos vemos hasta entonces~<em>**


	3. Day 3 : Hallowen

_**Hola~, parece que me gusta subir los drabbles en el tiempo limite, si es que pueden decirse asi ya que aveces creo que son mas palabras de las que deberian xD. Agradezco a quienes me dejan reviews y siguen esto, ustedes me animan a seguir con el e incluso haga despues una historia y no solo drabbles, esta dedicado a ustedes, que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

><p>SouMako Weekend day 3 : Post Graduation  Elementary School

Pairing : Sousuke/Makoto

Algunos creen que el Tiburon Ballena de Samezuka y la Orca de Iwatobi nunca se han conocido, pero y si no es asi, ¿como es que ellos dos se conocen?, facil, ocurrio en un dia de Hallowen.

Un año comun donde los niños de primaria siempre son vestidos con lindos y algo aterradores disfraces, casi nunca era lo segundo, para la usual "Pedida de dulces". Asi que tenemos a un lindo peliverde, un chico que habia sido vestido como cualquiera para ser un hombre lobo ; un pantalon de color azul oscuro, una camiseta con una pequeña patita caricaturesca y una pequeña chaqueta combinando con el pantalon para el frio, no podia evitar lo esencial del disfraz, una cola de lobo que era sostenido por el pantalon del joven y unas orejas sostenidas por una diadema escondida entre el cabello desordenado de este.

-Mama, ¡ire a buscar a Haru-chan para pedir dulces!- Exclamo con alegria el niño mientras la pequeña calabaza que seria utilizada para almacenar dulces se mecia en su mano de adelante y atras.

-¿No quieres esperarlo aqui Makoto?, no creo que le importe asi para que vayan a pedir dulces juntos...- Sugirio su madre un tanto preocupada, sabia que su hijo era capaz de ir en busca de su amigo y regresar sano y salvo despues.

-Si, me puse deacuerdo con el para vernos alla, nos vemos luego- Se despidio con usual sonrisa en el rostro para abandonar la seguridad de la casa como su madre a veces decia.

El pobre de Makoto se hubiera esperado un poco mas en su casa, ya que su mejor amigo se encontraba bajo la estricta vista de su madre, aun eligiendo que podria llevar puesto su hijo y asi se retrasaria en llegar, por lo que nadie sabria que le prepararia el futuro a este pequeño joven.

-¿Donde se supone que esta Rin?, se nos hara tarde para empezar a pedir dulces...- Exclamo un cansado Sousuke Yamazaki. El pequeño vestia algo sencillo, un pantalon y camiseta de manga larga de color negra, y unos colmillos de plastico en sus colmillos para simular un poco mas de "terror" como su madre habia dicho. El esperaba desde hace media hora a su amigo y es que habia supuesto que esa hora seria correcta para empezar pero parecia que su amigo estaba retrasado.

Al azabache hubo algo que de un momento a otro le llamo la atencion, otro niño que parecia de su edad, estaba llorando en una banca solo y para intenta disimular un poco se tallaba sus ojos en las mangas de su chaqueta, asi que se acerco con cautela y ya a unos metros hablo. -¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Estas llorando por que te perdiste?-

La voz exalto al peliverde, que le miro moqueando para su incomodidad, nego repetidamente con su cabeza en un intento de verse algo "valiente", pero ante la mirada ajena se dio cuenta que fallo. -Mi mejor amigo no llega... espero no le haya pasado nada...- Solto con voz temblorosa, su llanto habia parado pero aun sentia la sensacion de poder llorar en cualquier momento.

-No creo que debas preocuparte, a mi amigo se le hizo tarde... Tal vez le sucedio lo mismo, no deberias llorar por eso- Excuso el desconocido un poco confiado de su respuesta, por lo que no esperaba una linda sonrisa del oji-esmeralda, lo que hizo crecer un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. -¿De que sonries?

-Es solo, que eres una persona muy agradable...- Cuando iba a seguir hablando, pudo divisar una cabellera negra, notando que era su amigo, por lo que sonrio ampliamente y exclamo con alegria. -¡Tenias razon!, acaba de llegar... Bueno debo irme, espero vernos otra vez - Se despidio con la mano conforme hacia una carrera con su amigo y le exclamaba que se preocupaba de su tardanza. Mientras tanto cierto azabache se sentia celoso de aquel amigo, de tener a tan "lindo" chico a su lado y ese pensamiento no desaparecio, y si lo hizo regreso el dia que volvio a verlo años despues, pero con la diferencia que conocia el nombre de el, asi como el contrario el suyo.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Tenia ganas de hacer uno de ellos de pequeño y me hice la idea que el odio de sousuke a haru es por makoto (?). Bueno espero les haya gustado y como siempre mañana estara listo siguiente con el dia 4, espero dejen algun review, hasta entonces~<strong>


	4. Day 4 : Family

_**Lamento si este es un poco mas corto que los demas que escribi, pero era por que batalle en escribir sobre este tema. Pero como soy de las que cumplen aqui les dejo el capitulo de hoy, disfrutenlo~**_

* * *

><p>Soumako Weekend Day 4 : Birthday  Families

Pairing : Sousuke/Makoto

Personajes secundarios : Rin, Haru

Aclaraciones : Seria un AU de Free! Viven bajo el mar por lo que tienen de la cadera paea abajo la forma del animal que le ponen en el anime, Makoto de Orca y Sousuke de Tiburon Ballena. Contiene M-preg.

Un pequeño niño, o eso podria decirse ya que para la edad de 5 años era bastante grande aun para su edad y de otros tritones, pero sin desviarnos del tema, el tenia un tamaño favorable como antes era mencionado, su cabello era un poco desordenado y le llegaba hasta los oido y pequeños mechones en punta de su nuca caian mas abajo, este era negro como el carbon y sus ojos eran de un verde fuerte e intenso. Y lo que lo hacia resaltar era que su aleta era de una orca.

-Uno... Dos... Tres... Cuatro...- Murmuraba el pequeño mientras iba numerando con sus dedos, aunque fue interrumpido cuando sintio como alguien llegaba nadando a su lado.

-Akari... ¿Que se supone que haces con tu padre?- Pregunto un pelirrojo mientras se acercaba al joven, este se enderezo y sus ojos brillaron ante la pregunta.

-¡Queria ver cuantas rayas tiene mi papa Rin-san!, aunque mi papa esta dormido y no puedo contar las que estan debajo- Eso ultimo lo dijo con un pequeño mohin en el rostro mientras agitaba un poco su cola, aunque fue detenido por unos brazos que le apresaron -¡Mama!, regresaste con Haruka-san~- Canturreo con tranquilidad mientras veia que el que le sostenia se sonrojaba un poco apenado.

-Akari, te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas asi, dime Papa como a Sousuke...- Pidio el peliverde, no es que le molestara que le dijera asi, si no por que se apenaba siempre.

-Pero si te queda bien ese nombre Makoto~, igual Akari, ¿no querias preguntarle algo?, eso me lo dijiste ayer- Pregunto Haru intentando quitar la incomodidad del ambiente, aunque al escuchar un bostezo hizo un pequeño mueca, para dirigir su vista al pelirrojo y llevarselo con el nadando, lo que menos querria era hablar con el azabache.

-¿Decirme algo?, ¿que cosa querias preguntarme Akari?- Pregunto amable para ver que este le miraba sonriendo, pero cuando iba a contestarle fue intenrrumpido ante un "afecto" de amor entre sus dos padres, por lo que se zafo de los brazos de su padre y nado un poco a su alrededor.

-¡Papa, Mama!, prestemen atencion~, si no ire a buscar a alguien que quiera hacerme caso- Se quejo para ver que sus padres se separaban, el azabache le veia riendo y el peliverde le miraba salgo sonrojado.

-Akari, eres muy ruidoso... Me hubieras dejado dormir un poco mas... Aunque, bueno ¿que querias hacer conmigo?, sentia algo de cosquillas- Comento mientras le revolvia un poco el cabello a su hijo y luego le dedicaba una miraba algo dulce a su pareja, por un momento se sentia muy bien tener una familia y mas con ese chico tan adorable como ese.

-Queria saber cuantas rayas tenias papa, nunca las he podido contar todas, ¿Tu sabes cuantas son?- Pregunto con algo de inocencia mientras giraba alrededor de ellos y luego detenia su nado para mirar con curiosidad.

-Nunca las he contado, pero por que no las cuentas con tu madre...- Insistio de esa manera sabiendo que este se avergonzaria, por lo que se acerco y susurrar en el oido de su orca. -Si ayudas a Akari, tendre una recompensa para ti Makoto~-

Y asi fue, como una "madre", ayudo a su hijo a resolver una duda, y su "padre", veia con una sonrisa la linda familia que habia formado y por que no, que esta creciera un poco mas.

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado aun tenga m-preg, ademas de que me base en una imagen donde como seria un hijo entre los dos y mas si fuera un triton, asi que espero les haya gustado (?). Ya solo quedan tres capitulos mas y terminare con la semana~<strong>_


	5. Day 5 : Confesion

**Aqui vengo a dejarles el quinto y antepenultimo drabble de soumako (?). Ya estamos en el fimal y espero me sigan hasta el final para que siga queriendo escribir. Sin mas que decir disfrutenlo~**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>SouMako Weekend Day 5 : Established Relation  Confession

Pairing : Sousuke/Makoto

-Sousuke...- Llamo el peliverde al azabache que parecia dormitar un poco a su lado, por lo que se acerco un poco mas y beso sus labios para ver si despertaba con eso y al ver que se quejaba al ver que se separaba rio un poco divertido.

-No te rias de mi... ¿que querias Makoto?, ¿por que no me dejas dormir aunque sea a tu lado?- Pregunto soltando un pequeño bostezo al final de su queja, a lo que solo el contrario le dedico una sonrisa suave y dulce como siempre.

-Es solo... Que pronto vamos a cumplir un año juntos... Pero no puedo evitar recordar como es que empezamos a salir juntos...- Se vio interrumpido por unos labios que lo callaron y no se separo hasta que el aire fue necesario.

-No me recuerdes eso... Por que no fue una normal confesion que digamos...- Comento algo apenado mientras veia que el peliverde reia un poco y se quejo un poco por ello.

-Pero a mi me gusta recordar eso Sousuke, eso fue inusual... Pero a la vez especial, asi como tu lo eres para mi. Aunque descansa si quieres, te dejare dormir en paz- Finalizo cuando vio a su pareja bostezar, por lo que tomo su mano y la apreto con suavidad. Para asi en su mente recordar ese especial e inesperado dia.

~Flash Black~

Muchos diran que la primera confesion que alguien recibe es la linda y creativa, pero no es lo mismo que podra decir Makoto Tachibana, ya que para el fue algo sorpresiva e inesperada para cualquiera.

El ex-capitan de Iwatobi iba de camino a una pequeña reunion que tendria con algunos de sus amigos, en especial eran Haru, Rin y Sousuke, de este ultimo habia empezado a sentir algo, pero como era el no era capaz de expresar sus sentimientos terminaba siempre con algo de incomodidad entre los dos y asi terminaba escondiendose entre su amigo de infancia. Pero a punto de acercarse a la mesa donde se encontraban sus conocidos, se detuvo ante una voz que reconoceria en cualquier lugar.

-¿Que es lo que buscas con Makoto, Sousuke?, puede que el no sea muy bueno con notar ese tipo de cosas... Pero no dejas de mirarlo asi que escupe que tramas con el- Esa voz, dedujo era de Rin.

-A mi no me gusta que te acerques a el- Esa voz serena supo que era su amigo, Haru.

-No es de tu incumbencia de lo que me interesa, Nanase. Tu no eres dueño de Makoto como para que me digas que no puedo hacer algo con el- Solto clararemente Sousuke, pero ante la forma que lo dijo se puso a pensar hasta que recordo que dijo "me interesa".

-¿Le intereso a Sousuke?...- Murmuro para a si mismo un poco sonrojado, pero parecio que llamo la atencion, por lo que intento verse relajado, pero sus reacciones contradecia lo que intentaba hacer.

-Makoto, ¿que escuchaste?- Esa voz sono algo nervioso y noto que era de el azabache que sin darse cuenta se habia declarado al chico. Por lo que despues de una risa de un pelirrojo este se sonrojo un poco.

-Ya dejen de mirarse como idiota todo el tiempo y salgan los dos juntos antes de que harte- Solto el tiburon hablando con seriedad, si nadie hacia el primer paso, el les daria el empujon necesario para que fueran felices.

-Pe-pero, ¿no les molesta?- Pregunto con timidez Makoto para ver que su amigo le veia fijamente, aunque cuando iba a decir algo, fue interrumpido.

-No, no me molestara Makoto, ustedes dos son mis amigos-

-A mi si me molesta-

-Haru, no seas aguafiestas, deja que sea feliz Makoto-

-No me agrada el para Makoto, no se lo merece-

Y mientras ambos rivales empezaban a pelear entre ellos, un azabache le indico con señales para ir a un lugar mas privado y este acepto para alejarse y asi estar frente al otro un poco incomodos, no fue hasta que se aclaro todo y despues de un torpe beso del mayor, empezaron una relacion que esperaran duraran.

~Fin del Flash Black~

Y con ese recuerdo en mente se quedo dormido junto con su pareja y sus manos entrelazadas y una pequeña sonrisa ocupando sus rostros.

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>En este cap batalle mas por la tematica, no tenia mucha idea de que poner para la confesion de ambos, asi que decidi por eso, ya saben alguna critica o felicitacion pueden dejarlo por review (?). Asi les dejo pof ahora, hasta mañana~<strong>_


	6. Day 6 : Juego

_**Primero que nada, lo siento la gran demora de mas o menos 4 dias, es solo que el sabado estuve muy ocupada y no se me pudo como seguir con los drabbles. Pero tampoco soy de las que abandona algo, asi que aqui esta el que seria del Sabado, disfrutenlo**_

* * *

><p>SouMako Weekend Day 6 : TouchSight

Pairing : Sousuke/Makoto

Makoto Tachibana creia que su amigo Nagisa Hazuki no podria obligarlo a un juego que el pudiera organizar lo avergonzara ya a la edad de 20 años, pero claro que no se puede pensar eso tan pronto, ya que se daria cuenta que estaria totalmente equivocado y ese dia no llegaba aun.

-No estoy seguro que esto sea una buena idea Nagisa- Solto algo inseguro cuando el rubio les habia dado la idea de jugar a las "cartas", el nunca habia sido bueno en los juegos de azar y sabria que eso no seria nada bueno, ademas de que no sabia jugar y eso seria desventaja para el.

-Vamos Mako-chan~, sera divertido este juego que han puesto hace poco, ademas es mas divertido entre mas gente. Por eso he invitado a Rin y a Sousuke~- Comento con alegria del menor mientras empezaba a barajear las baraja que tenia en sus manos, demostrando ser un profesional del lugar donde trabajaba medio tiempo, un casino.

-No se por que te dejas influncienciar por ese tipos de cosas, pero yo jugare ya que se ve divertido, ¿tu que crees Sousuke?- Pregunto con algo de emocion Rin mientras le daba un pequeño codazo en el estomago de su amigo esperando que aceptara.

-Yo no veo por que jugar a algo tan estupido- respondio algo serio mientras empezaba una pequeña batalla de miraba con el mejor amigo del peliverde, que no tardo en darle tambien "guerra".

-¡Entonces esta decidido!, la primera ronda como siempre seran dos... ¡Los primeros seran Mako-chan y Sou-chan!, asi que vayan y sientencen en la mesa~- Comento con tranquilidad y alegria para ponerse detras de ambos chicos y palmear su espalda para que se fueran a sentar.

-Per-Pero, Nagisa te he dicho que no se jugar a este tipo de cosas...- Murmuro nervioso, pero aun asi se fue a sentar donde este le indicaba para ver que tambien el azabache lo hacia, a regañadientes pero lo hizo.

-No pasa nada~, no es como si fuera tan dificil, asi que empecemos- Ignorando las quejas de su amigo empezo a repartir las cartas entre los dos sin esperar una palabra mas, ya que ni siquiera haria caso a esas quejas.

Por lo que ahora despues de llevar apenas 30 minutos jugando, el pobre de Makoto se encontraba solamente en boxer, el andaba algo ligero ese dia, por lo que empezo a perder una prenda a la vez, ya sabiendo que apostaba algo de ropa en vez de dinero. Mientras Sousuke solamente se encontraba sin camiseta, el habia perdido solo eso y su chamarra y fue por que Makoto tuvo la suerte de que le dejara ganar en esos turnos, ya que vio que el pobre era pesimo en eso.

Pero habia algo que causaba la gran incomodidad de Makoto ademas de que estuviera desnudo, bueno casi. Si no la mirada que le ponia Sousuke, es como si lo estuviera examinando y eso le estaba empezando a dar escalofrios, no entendia por que el interes del ex-nadador en el.

Veamos Mako-chan~, ¿que tienes?- Pregunto mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente y exclama algo divertido. -Oh parece que Mako-chan tiene Escalera Real~. Parece que por un momento el juego esta de tu lado, aunque ¿que tienes Sou-chan?-

-Tengo Flor de Corazones- Comento con simpleza sabiendo que habia perdido, pero hubo algo que solo Makoto pudo notar, mientras el se quitaba el pantalon que era la prenda siguiente, este le guiño un ojo un tanto divertido. Eso causo que el oji-esmeralda titubeara algo poco entendible y su rostro se pusiera completamente rojo. Mientras el azabache apreciaba la reaccion del contrario sonrio complacido, no esperaba que solo con ver al contrario podria ponerlo asi, por lo que con algo de provocacion se acomodo su boxer sonriendo.

-Bien, la siguiente ronda habra un perdedor~- Comento Nagisa un poco entretenido de como podria terminar el desempate.

Y claro, tambien Sousuke esperaba el final de este, mientras esperar que simplemente ver al peliverde.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Solo dire que gracias quien siga leyendolos y mañana espero sorprenderlos, ya que es tematica libre, hasta mañana y gracias.<strong>


End file.
